


A sad day

by VPT



Category: Fallen Hero Series - Malin Rydén, Fallen Hero: Rebirth (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, M/M, Rough Sex, dont do this kid, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 12:47:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19441771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VPT/pseuds/VPT
Summary: He knows something, you know something. Both don’t talk about it. You both hate talking. So you do what you are best at: destroying yourself.





	A sad day

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be posted on Tumblr but I’m on phone, my Laptop is miles away and I can’t stand having to swipe like crazy to get past a long post that you’re not practically interest in. 
> 
> Anyway, here it is.

You don’t waste time with idle chat, Chen is not one for it and you are too horny to care at this point. So you kiss and stumble backwards, thighs bumping against table on your way there. It will leave a bruise but you don’t mind. Bruises is nothing. 

You fell down to the soft mattress, your belt lost somewhere on the floor, along with Chen’s shirt. His skin is warm under your fingertips, the lines of scars bumping, sending electricity, lightning your senses. His breathing is hard and fast on your face. He can’t wait. You can’t wait. 

The clothes comes off with struggle, he practically tears yours off. The man is impatient, if you haven’t given him the lube, you suspect he would just go like that. Who cares about the pain? Just pleasure. Just the need to get off. Just to fuck. 

He is heavy on top of you and it’s perfect. He is trying to take control and it’s fruitless. 

He sinks down and you both groan out loud. Too much. Everything suddenly becomes too much. And Chen is not waiting for that too much to past. Too much is never enough. He is already moving. His face contorts in pain. He is struggling to remain in control. 

But he can’t. Because he is not in control. You pull his head down, reminding him of that fact. And you calm him down, fingers stroking his sweaty back. Like calming down a big stallion. 

“You are not enjoying this.” You says to him and glance down to look at his flaccid cock in between you. 

Chen grunts, pulling your attention back to his mouth, fingers digging into your shoulders, leaving bruises, marking skin. “Shut up. I’m old.” He says between kisses. “I don’t need to get hard to enjoy this.” 

“It’s hurting you.” You says again, letting his tongue dominate yours as he rides you with force that’s hurting the both of you. 

“Shut up.” And you understand, because sometimes, you need to feel pain too. To feel real, alive. But the difference between you two is, he is actually alive. You are just operating. Or is that how Chen feels too? Can he even tells where skin begins and metal ends on his body? Is that what makes him feels like a machine rather than a human being? Is that why he is out, looking for someone to take to a cheap motel, to kiss, to fuck? 

It’s *the* night, too. 

Is it for Anathema? Or can it be for you? Such stupid thought, of course it is not for you. 

“You are tight.” That is an understatement. You know somewhere in between, Chen is already bleeding down there. This is bad, the situation is dire but this is what he wants. Who are you to stop him? 

“Shut up.” He might hit you. Would that be nice? Is that what you want? 

“Li.” You almost pat yourself on the back. When Chen’s scent is all around you, intoxicating you, suffocating you, you still manage to remember his fake name. What is the point of lying though? The moment he takes off his clothes, his secrets are out. So why bother? Is he testing you? Does he know? That you are actually the kid Ortega brought to the Gala? Is that why he is here, to tell you off? Ah, good old time. 

“What?” He is close, you are close too. And when you roll your bodies, he is caught off guard. His instinct kicks in and he swings, would have hit you had you not leaned away. You chuckle and take hold of his wrists, pushing them up on top of his head, holding them down and trapping him there. He is letting you. Wei Chen is relinquishing control. Has he grown too tired of being in charge all the time? Or this is just how he has always been? Interesting nonetheless. 

His mouth tastes like yours now. It’s nothing new anymore yet, you can’t stop. 

Relief pushes in like waves, hitting hard and washing away everything, leaving your mind white and blind. 

“What is your plan?” Chen asks while you are still coming down from the ecstasy. His voice is rough, hoarse. 

You push yourself of him, reaching for the pack of cigarette that has been stomped over. Luckily, it’s still usable. You light it up and take a drag. Chen is still watching you. Of course he knows you are that kid. 

“Nothing.” You shrug. Which is a half lie, half truth. You didn’t plan for tonight and no, you have never a spontaneous man. Maybe it’s because you have been staying inside Eden for too long, it’s bleeding over. But when you saw Chen sitting at the bar, head hung low, drink in hand, you couldn’t help it. It was dumb, really. Though, you don’t regret it. 

“Bullshit.”

You don’t say anything else, just pull another drag of cigarette before putting it on Chen’s lips. He takes it and let you roll him to his side, there is a red spot there, not big and you know there is some too on the condom. 

“Don-“ But before he can finish, you have already dropped down, thumbs carefully pushing in and spreading it out. Sure enough, you spot the tear. 

“I’ll go buy something for that.” You tell him and let go of the older man. He is flustered but he hides it well. Ever the cautious man. You don’t care though, because you know, once you are out of this door, he won’t be here when you come back. 

Doesn’t matter. Nothing is. Not even your aching heart. 

“It’s a sad day.” You hear him whisper when you close the door. 

Sad day indeed.


End file.
